A la Recherche du Bonheur
by zelie75000
Summary: Le bonheur est plus proche que l'on croit. Le problème, c'est que Stan va mettre longtemps avant de s'en apercevoir... (Si c'est classé M, ce n'est pas pour rien.) /!\ Les personnages appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone /!\
1. Chapter 1 : Une rupture difficile

**Voici le premier ********chapitre **de cette fanfic. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est achevé (12 chapitres en tout), et que je posterais deux/trois chapitres par semaine, selon le temps que je dispose. Voilà, bonne lecture :)

**POV STAN**

J'allume mon portable : il est 14 heures 12. Lola ne devrait plus tarder.

Ca fait maintenant deux mois qu'on sort ensemble, malgré les hauts et les bas. Je ne suis d'ailleurs sortis avec aucune fille avant, sachant que Wendy en primaire ne comte pas vraiment... Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas devenu un « sex-symbol » comme Kenny, ou un beau mec comme Kyle. Enfin, je ne me considère pas non plus comme quelqu'un de moche, mais franchement, je ne me trouve pas attirant. Mes seuls atouts sont mes yeux : bleus marines. Kyle ne cesse pas de me répéter qu'ils sont « magnifiques ».

Mais comme je le disais, il n'y a que mes yeux. Je n'ai pas la musculature de Kenny, ni le beau visage de Kyle, et encore moins leurs popularité, surtout auprès des filles. Mais bon, j'ai plus la cote que Cartman, c'est déjà ça.

Après tout, ma situation pourrait être pire : j'ai une copine et deux potes en or, Kenny et Kyle. Surtout Kyle. On est toujours meilleurs amis, depuis maintenant 15 ans.

Une jolie fille blonde arrive au coin de la rue. Enfin ! Putain, elle a un quart d'heure de retard !

Lola arrive en face de moi. Je me penche pour l'embrasser mais elle m'esquive. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je la regarde surpris : on ne c'est pourtant pas disputés hier soir...

- « Stan, il faut qu'on parle. »

Putain... Je ne le sens pas. Ce n'est déjà pas son genre d'arriver en retard.

« De quoi ?

De notre relation. »

Elle me regarde et prend une grande inspiration.

- « Stan, ça fait deux mois qu'on sort ensemble et on s'engueule presque tout les jours,

juste parce je vais voir d'autres mecs. Ca me soule. Et puis en deux mois, on n'a jamais

rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser. Surtout que tu m'as dit que tu es toujours puceau.

Et puis, je suis jeune, je veux en profiter avec d'autres mecs. Voilà, désolé mais je te

Quitte Stan. »

Elle me balance ces paroles dans la gueule, sans marquer une seule pause. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer quand je réalise le sens de ses phrases. Elle me jette comme une merde, en me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle veut juste se faire baiser.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme. Que répondre à ça ? Je ravale difficilement mes larmes.

- « Bon, et bien, salut. Je suis désolée mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Jonathan. »

Je n'y crois pas. Quelle salope ! Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle tourne les talons et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Et moi, je reste ici, comme la merde que je suis, et pleure pour une fille qui ne m'a jamais aimé.

J'arrive enfin devant chez Kyle. Je m'essuie une dernière fois les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque que j'ai pleuré pendant une demi-heure, puis frappe à la porte. Mes efforts ne doivent pas être suffisant parce que Kyle me grille immédiatement.

- « Hey Stan, qu'est-ce que... Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

Je lui demande si je peux entrer, il ouvre la porte plus en plus grand pour me laisser passer. On s'assoit sur son canapé en silence. Ses parents n'ont pas l'air d'être là. Ils sont sans doute partis emmener Ike chez son orthophoniste vu l'heure.

Kyle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts émeraude, en attendant une explication. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Maintenant, je vais devoir tout lui raconter, et il va me prendre pour un minable. Je me remémore les paroles de Lola.

_« Tu m'as dit que tu es toujours puceau._

_Je veux en profiter avec d'autres mecs._

_Je te quitte Stan._

_J'ai rendez-vous avec Jonathan. »_

Puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclate en sanglots incontrôlables. Je suis trop nul putain.

Kyle me regarde sans comprendre, puis à mon grand étonnement, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment « tactiles » entre nous. Normal : nous ne sommes pas des filles stupides qui se câlines toutes les trente secondes. Nous sommes des mecs...

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos, et me chuchote doucement à l'oreille :

- « Arrête de pleurer Stan... je déteste te voir dans cet état. Dis-moi ce que tu as. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, dans une tentative désespérée de me noyer dans mes larmes. J'entoure mes bras autour de lui. Je me sens mieux comme ça. J'inspire profondément. Il sent bon putain...

- « Stan ? »

Merde. Avec cette approche soudaine, j'en avais presque oublié Lola.

- « K-Kyle... Je suis une grosse merde... »

Il me prend par les épaules et me positionne face à lui. Il a l'air furieux...

- « Putain, je t'interdis de penser ça Stan ! Tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Qui a osé te dire

ça, que je lui casse la gueule ?! »

Je souris faiblement.

- « P-personne... Lola... E-elle m'a plaquée...

- Lola ? Cette grosse pute ?! Putain, ça vaut mieux pour toi Stan ! Cette salope passe son

temps à baiser avec tout ce qui bouge ! J'en met ma main au feu qu'elle t'a trompé une

bonne trentaine de fois ! »

...Je ne sais pas si c'est sensé me faire remonté le morale.

- « Stan... Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, tu mérites mieux que ça...

- Ouais, enfin c'est facile à dire pour toi...

- Hein ?

- Kyle ! Toi, tu es sympa, beau et populaire ! N'importe quelle fille accepterait de sortir

avec toi ! Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça...

- Putain, n'importe quoi ! Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Toi aussi tu pourrais te faire

pleins de nouveaux potes si tu étais moins renfermé, et si tu avais plus confiance en t...

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Kyle, personne ne me vois comme toi tu me vois ! Les autres ne

regardent pas au-delà des apparences ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que

toi !

- Arrête de raconter des conneries Stan. En plus, je te trouve beau. Plus beau que moi,

Kenny, Clyde ou n'importe qui d'autre... »

J'essaye de détecter de l'ironie dans ses paroles, mais je n'en trouve pas. Il doit avoir de la merde dans les yeux, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- « Ok, super. Tu es le seul a penser ça. Aucune fille sensée ne penserait un truc pareil.

- Mais... moi je le pense...

- Putain Kyle, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Tu n'es que mon meilleur ami ! »

Kyle me lâche et recule vers l'autre bout du canapé. Il me regarde, blessé. Je réalise le sens de mes paroles... Merde, quel con ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- « Merde, Kyle, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si tu me trouve beau, c'est parce qu'on

ce connaît depuis la maternelle, parce qu'on est meilleurs amis... Mec, je veux que les

filles s'intéressent à moi, et d'une autre façon que d'une roue de secours !

- Stan... Un jour, tu rencontreras une personne qui t'aime vraiment... Et ça se trouve que

cet personne, tu l'as connaît sans t'en rendre compte et... qu'elle attend que tu t'en

aperçoive par toi-même... et qu'elle ne te le dit pas parce qu'elle a peur de ta réaction...

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien que tu me la présentes cette fille, si elle existe ! »

Kyle s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais s'abstient en détournant le regard.

- « Kyle, laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être à ma place. Le

bonheur n'est pas aussi accessible pour tout le monde... »

Il m'observe longuement sans rien dire. Je commence a trouver le blanc assez gênant, et décide de me changer les idées.

- « Kyle, on se fait une partie de _Call of Duty_ ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Ah, ok... Mais tu vas recommencer à pleurer quand tu vas perdre !

- Compte là-dessus ! »

On rit, puis Kyle démarre le jeu.

Parfois, je me demande ce que je deviendrais sans Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une journée merdique

**Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il plaira :) ! (J'essaye de ne pas trop faire de fautes, donc excusez-moi si il y en a quelques unes...)**

**Wymo : Merci, ça fais plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît )**

**Bonne lecture (:**

**Chapitre 2 : POV STAN**

J'ai passé la matinée la plus merdique de ma vie. La nouvelle que je me suis fais jeter par Lola à déjà fait le tour du lycée (dont je soupçonne fortement Lola d'en être la responsable).

Kyle lui aurait déjà cassé la gueule si Kenny et moi ne nous serions pas interposés : il est hors de question que Kyle se fourre dans la merde à cause de moi.

Dans chaque couloir où je mettais les pieds, des connards se marraient en me disant « puceau », et des connasses ricanaient bêtement en me montrant du doigt.

Franchement, je ne capte pas leurs réactions. D'habitude, quand une fille ou un gars ce fait larguer, tout le monde s'en fou complètement. Pourquoi ils ne réagissent pas de la même façon avec Lola et moi ? Parce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Parce que Lola était la première fille avec qui je sortais. Parce que cette fille est une grosse connasse membre des pom-pom girl, jolie et populaire.

Quel con. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne sortirait pas éternellement avec moi, et que ce qui est arrivé arriverait. Sans oublier que cette pute a raconté à tout le monde que je n'ai jamais couché. Pourquoi je lui avais dit ?! Je suis vraiment trop con.

J'arrive à la cafétéria avec Kenny. Kyle n'est pas dans notre classe cette année, parce que selon les profs, « Il faut séparer Broflovski de Marsh : trop de bavardages. Et aussi de Cartman : pour éviter les bagarres à chaques cours ! ». Mais Kyle n'a eu aucunes difficultés à se faire de nouveaux potes. D'ailleurs, on le retrouve avec sa bande de basketteurs, riant aux éclats à la table centrale. Mes doigts se crispent sur mon plateau : je déteste voir Kyle avec son « nouveau groupe ».

Kenny m'entraîne vers une table près d'une fenêtre, ou deux jolies filles mangent en discutant. Kenny commence à leurs taper la discussion, mais je n'écoute pas un mot. Mes yeux restent rivés sur Kyle, qui parle a présent avec Bebe, qui le dévore des yeux. Sale chienne.

- « Stan ? »

Je me tourne vers Kenny et comprend qu'on a dû me parler pendant que je regardais Kyle et cette chienne. Merde, il ne manquait plus que je me ridiculise devant deux filles.

Kenny me désigne la fille assise en face de lui.

- « Jessy te parlait.

- Ah... Hum, désolé, je n'ai pas entendu...

- Je te demandais si c'est vrai que Lola t'a plaqué.

- ... Ouais...

- Elle est conne de se débarrasser d'un mec comme toi. »

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

- « Ah... euh... c'est-à-dire ?

- Bah, t'es plutôt mignon. »

Houlà. Elle doit avoir de la merde dans les yeux. Où alors, elle se fout de ma gueule.

Je détourne le regard en faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Elles se lèvent et prennent leurs plateaux.

- « A plus Kenny. » répond froidement « Jessy ».

- « Ouais. »

Puis elles s'en vont. Kenny éclate de rire quand elles sont hors vues.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Le vent que tu lui as foutu ! C'était juste trop bon !

- Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas lui foutre un vent ! C'est juste que... elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Ah ? Elle est bonne pourtant.

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte Kenny ! Lola aussi est « bonne », et regarde le résultat...

- Ouais, tu marques un point. Alors, c'est quoi ton genre ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réflé... »

Je m'interrompt : Kyle vient de nous voir et se dirige vers nous. Il s'assit en face de moi en souriant.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

- On parlait avec Jessy et Milly.

- Ouais... Stan, j'ai vu Jessy te parler, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Pourquoi il veut savoir ça ? Moi, je ne lui demande pas ce que Bebe lui disait !

- « Elle voulait savoir si je suis célibataire. Elle me trouve mignon. »

Kyle fronce les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

Je m'apprête a lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais Kenny me coupe la parole.

- « Rien, il lui a foutu le vent du siècle ! C'était trop beau à voir. Surtout la gueule qu'elle a tiré. Dommage que tu n'étais pas là pour voir ça ! »

L'expression de Kyle s'adoucit.

- « Ouais, dommage. »

Le portable de Kenny se met à sonner.

- « Merde, je reviens. »

Il sort précipitamment de la cafétéria, son portable à la main.

Je commence à manger mon dessert, mais je m'aperçois que Kyle m'observe. Je redresse la tête, ouvre la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, mais je ne le fais pas. A la place, je le regarde bêtement. Je n'avais pas remarqué : les faibles rayons de soleil se reflètent dans ses cheveux, leurs donnant un aspect plus vifs. Puis je le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont tous les deux fixés dans les miens. Ils sont beaux : verts. Mais pas un vert terne, un vert émeraude. Ils me font un effet bizarre. Sa peau est pâle, accompagnés de quelques rares taches de rousseurs... En fait, sous cet angle, il est carrément canon.

Un sourire parfait se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- « Stan, tu baves. »

MERDE. Je sors de ma rêverie, et essuie le coin de ma bouche. Super, je passe même pour un couillon devant mon meilleur ami !

Je détourne le regard : je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le matais. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le cas du tout ! Je constatais juste qu'il est beau, c'est un secret pour personne.

Kenny revient en grommelant que l'appel venait d'une fille de notre classe qui le harcèle pour sortir avec lui.

- « Pourquoi tu as répondu ? » lui demande Kyle.

- « Cette conne m'a appelé en masqué.

- Ce qui me fait répéter, pourquoi tu as répondu ?

- Parfois, il y a des filles chaudes qui m'appellent en maqué pour me donner rendez-vous. »

Il nous fait un sourire pervers, puis on éclate de rire.

N'empêche, parfois, j'envie Kenny. Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts et toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Sans oublier qu'il est sortit avec la moitié de South Park (bon, j'exagère un peu).

Je soupire, et mon regard se pose inconsciemment sur Kyle. Il me regarde. Merde, je détourne le regard.

Tient, maintenant que j'y pense, Kyle est aussi sortit avec beaucoup de filles. Mais lui, c'est différent de Kenny : ses relations ont minimum tenu un mois, alors que celles de Kenny se limites à une nuit (ou deux jours, occasionnellement). Pourtant, ça va faire environ un an que Kyle est célibataire. Je me demande pourquoi, quand on voit toutes les chiennes qui lui courent après.

La cloche sonne, me ramenant à la réalité. Kyle nous salut avant de rejoindre Token et deux autres mecs qui l'attendent. Puis ils disparaissent de la cafétéria.

L'après-midi c'était passée moins péniblement : Wendy avait lancée une rumeur selon laquelle Craig Tucker et Tweak Tweek se seraient embrasser dans un placard à balais, donc les gens m'avaient oubliés.

Je monte dans le bus. Butters, Bebe et Wendy sont déjà installés dans les sièges pas loin du fond. Je m'installe dans l'une des cinq places du fond, habituellement occupées par Kenny, Token, Clyde et moi. Les autres ne tardent pas a arriver, et le bus démarre. Merde, j'ai oublié mon ipod ! Kyle (qui est toujours à coté de moi) le remarque et me tend un de ses écouteurs, que j'accepte.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés à South Park. Nous descendons tous, se faisons la bise ou se serrons la main, avant de partir chacun de notre coté. Cartman, Kyle et moi faisons le trajet ensemble.

- « Alors Stan, c'est vrai que Lola t'a jeté comme une merde ?

- Ferme ta gueule Cartman ! » s'écrit furieusement Kyle.

- « Oh, comme c'est mimi, le feuj défend sa petite copine. Ha ha, je me demander qui se prend les coups de bites dans le couple ! A mon avis, ça doit êtr... »

BAM. Cartman se prend mon poing dans la gueule. Il tombe sur le coup.

Cartman et Kyle me regardent choqués. Merde, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Cartman nous a toujours balancé ce genre de vannes de merde, mais jamais je n'avais réagis comme ça... D'habitude, c'est plutôt Kyle.

Cartman se relève et éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je l'ai peut-être frappé trop fort... Kyle le regarde d'un air mauvais.

- « Ca te prend souvent de te taper un barre quand quelqu'un te casse la gueule gros lard ?!

- HA HA ! Stan... Stan est pédé !

- TA GUEULE CARTMAN ! J'SUIS PAS GAY !

- Si si, Stan est pédé avec Kyle, Stan est pédé avec K... »

Cette fois, ce fût Kyle qui le frappa. Mais pas dans la figure...

Cartman gémit de douleur en se tenant l'entrejambe.

- « Viens Stan, on se casse. »

Je le suis, en laissant derrière Cartman qui hurle des propos antisémites.

On marche en silence. Je suis vraiment gêné, à cause de ce qu'a dit Cartman, mais surtout par ma réaction... Je ne perd pas mon sang froid facilement d'habitude.

On arrive devant chez Kyle.

- « A demain mec. » me dit-il en souriant.

- « Euh, ouais, à demain...

- Stan... ne pense pas aux conneries que raconte Cartman. Tu sais bien que son seul but dans la vie, c'est de nous faire chier.

- Ouais, je sais... mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de rentrer dans son jeu. Je suis stupide...

- Non. C'est Cartman qui est con. Toi, tu es loin d'être stupide... »

Je lui souris, reconnaissant. Kyle a toujours su me remonter le moral. Il me sourit aussi, et disparaît derrière la porte d'entrée. Merde, j'aurais bien aimé rester un peu avec lui...

Je tourne le dos à contrecoeur de la maison des Broflovski, et reprend la route vers chez moi.

Vivement demain soir, qu'on puisse enfin être en week-end.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un samedi prometteur

**Le chapitre 3 est en ligne :)**

***Romi-inu : Merci, c'est encourageant :)**

**Gelato : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est bien finie ) Merci aussi :)**

**Shireisu : C'est ma première fiction, et j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la psychologie des personnages dans celle-ci... Mais je bosse actuellement sur une deuxième (Cryle, pov Kyle et Craig), et je la posterais après celle-ci :). J'espère qu'à ce niveau, elle sera mieux... Sinon, merci )***

**Chapitre 3 : POV STAN**

La journée du lendemain se passa banalement. Même si c'est le dernier jour de la semaine, je déteste le vendredi : je ne vois pas Kyle de la journée. Il mange une heure plus tard que Kenny et moi, et nos horaires sont décalés.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais péter mon câble quand j'ai croisé Token et Kyle riant aux éclats dans les couloirs, toutes les chiennes les déshabillant du regard. Kyle ne m'avait pas vu, et avait continué son chemin.

J'entre dans le bus, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Ce connard de prof d'histoire m'avait retenu une bonne dizaine de minutes juste pour me rappeler que je suis une merde en la matière.

- « Stan ! J'ai retenu le bus ! Je sais que tu es souvent en retard à cause de monsieur Gautier le vendredi soir...

- Merci Kyle. » je répond à bout de souffle, avant de m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Il me sourit.

Token donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Kyle – je me retiens de l'étrangler – en regardant son iphone.

- « Hé mec ! Bebe fait une soirée demain soir ! Elle me demande si je peux te demander aussi, parce qu'elle n'a pas ton numéro. »

Je serre les dents. Kyle et moi passons toujours notre samedi soir ensemble. C'est notre soirée. Surtout que je sais que Bebe ne va pas m'inviter, elle est amie avec Lola. Et puis dans ce genre de fête, il doit y avoir que des gens cool.

- « Ah bon ? Et genre, il y aura qui ?

- Kenny, Clyde (ils font tout les deux un signe de tête pour approuver), Craig et Tweak – Craig nous a menacé de mort si Tweak n'était pas invité - John et le reste de l'équipe de basket, Cartman –parce qu'il ramène l'alcool - Wendy, Lola... Enfin bref, la moitié des secondes en gros. La moitié cool, bien sûre.»

Connard.

- « Ok, on peut inviter quelqu'un ? »

Je dirige mon regard vers le fenêtre, et monte le volume de mon iphone à fond.

Token ose dire devant moi que « la moitié cool » des secondes est invité, en sachant très bien que je ne le suis pas. Et en plus d'accepter, foutant notre soirée en l'air, Kyle demande si il peut inviter une fille ?

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Kyle a le droit d'avoir une vie et de s'amuser un peu... Surtout que je lui ai déjà fais le coup quand je sortais avec Lola... Je me demande si il a ressenti la même chose.

Je me demande qui peu être cette fille qu'il veut inviter. Si il a une copine, il ne m'a rien dit. En tout cas, elle ne doit pas être au lycée, sinon elle aurait été invitée. A moins qu'elle face partie de la partie « pas cool ». Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de Kyle, je me rappellerais toujours Rebecca en primaire...

Je change la musique de mon ipod. Putain, n'empêche... j'ai pas envie qu'il y aille. Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre de ne pas y aller ? Le pire, c'est qu'il accepterait. Kyle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi... il me l'a dit un jour.

Je jette un œil vers Kyle, Token ,Clyde et Kenny. Kyle et Token ont l'air de se disputer. Je met mon ipod sur pause.

- « ...je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Craig a bien invité Tweak !

- Il ne l'a pas vraiment invité, il nous a seulement menacé...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il faut que je vous menace pour inviter quelqu'un ?

- Mais non ! Mec, toute façon, il n'y aura pas assez d'alcool.

- Token, je te jure que je vais t'enfoncer mon poing dans ta gueule si tu continu de te foutre de moi.

- Je ne me fou pas de toi ! C'est vrai ce que je dis !

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'à cause d'une seule personne, il va manquer de l'alcool ?

- ...Kyle, de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma fête, c'est celle de Bebe.

- Très bien. Répond-lui que je ne viendrais pas si je ne peux pas inviter quelqu'un. »

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou triste. Si Bebe refuse, on pourra passé notre soirée ensemble. Mais si Kyle insiste à ce point, c'est qu'il doit vraiment y tenir à cette fille...

- « C'est bon, j'ai envoyé.

- Cool. »

L'iphone de Token vibre presque dans l'immédiat.

- « ...Elle me dit qu'elle veut absolument que tu viennes, donc ouais, tu peux l'inviter. Mais elle n'a pas capté de qui il s'agit, donc elle veut un nom...

- Ok, dit-lui.

- Mec, il y aura Lola à la soirée...

- Je sais.

- Mec...

- Token, envoie ce putain de message. »

Merde, mais c'est qui cette fille ? Token à l'air au courant, pourquoi je ne le suis pas ? Kyle me dit toujours tout... Et pourquoi ça gêne qu'il y ait Lola ? Sans doute qu'elles ne s'entendent pas.

Token soupire et me jette un regard noir, avant d'envoyer le message à Bebe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Lui et moi ne sommes pas spécialement amis, mais pas au point de se jeter des regards comme ça.

Putain, ça me soule de ne rien comprendre. Tant pis, je vais demander à Kyle qui est cette foutu fille.

- « Kyle ?

- Oui ?

- C'est qui la fille que tu veux inviter ? »

Ils me regardent tout les quatre étonnés. Puis Token, Clyde et Kenny explosent de rire, tandis que Kyle rougit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous prenez ? »

Les trois qui avaient commencés à cesser leurs rires reprennent de plus belle. Kyle est plus rouge qu jamais.

- « Ah... Putain mec, t'es con... Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée Kyle ! On va bien se marrer demain soir ! » dit Token entre deux rires hystériques.

Le bus s'arrête à notre arrêt avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer.

Le « rituel » reprend : tout le monde se fait la bise ou se serre la main. Puis à ma grande surprise, Token arrive vers moi et me serre la main. D'habitude, c'est à peine si on se parle.

- « Bebe m'a répondu, c'est ok... à demain mec ! », me dit-il les larmes aux yeux a force d'avoir rit autant.

Il s'en va, me laissant seul avec Kyle. Cartman a apparemment décidé de rentrer sans nous, à cause du « petit » incident d'hier soir.

Je me tourne vers Kyle.

- « Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Et pourquoi il me dit que « Bebe est ok » ?

- Stan, tu es vraiment con parfois.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien que le samedi soir, bah... c'est notre soirée en quelque sorte.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué avec qui tu préfères être. » je réplique sèchement.

- « Quoi ? Mais tu ne comprends rien, ce n'est pas une fille que j'ai invitée... »

MERDE. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas invité et qui ne s'entend pas avec Lola. Je viens de capter. Je crois que je suis le plus gros couillon du monde.

- « C'est... c'est moi ?

- A ton avis. »

Je le regarde bizarrement.

- « Il y a un problème ?

- Tu n'y serais réellement pas allé si Bebe avait refusé que je vienne ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mec, j'allais pas te laisser en plan. Puis je préfère largement être avec toi. »

On arrive devant chez lui. Il me dit au revoir et s'apprête à partir, mais je le retiens par le bras.

- « Stan ?

- Kyle... je ne suis jamais allé à une soirée de ma vie et je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool ! Tu imagines, si je suis le seul bourré, et que je me ridiculise devant tout le monde ? Et en plus, je ne suis même pas le bienvenu ! Et si tout le monde me méprise ? Et si Lola me fait un coup de pute ? Et putain, je dois m'habiller comment ?! »

Kyle éclate de rire.

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Carrément ! Stan, détresse ! Tout va bien se passer ! Tu ne te retrouveras pas tout seul bourré, dans ce genre de fête, 90% des gens sont bourrés au bout de vingt minutes... Et ne dit pas que tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool ! Je me rappellerais toujours en primaire ou tu es arrivé complètement défoncé et que tu m'avais dit que j'étais une merde, que tu m'aimais, et d'aller me faire foutre. D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas boire, personne ne t'y forcera. Et t'inquiète, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'entends pas avec Lola que tout le monde se conduira comme cette pute. Regarde comment à réagis Token !

- Super. Il s'est foutu de ma gueule et m'a dit que je suis con.

- Je parlais à la sortie du bus...

- Et je dois mettre quoi ?

- Comme fringues ? Je passerais chez toi avant si tu veux. On verra ensemble comma ça. On en reparle par messages, ou sur facebook de toute façon.

- Je déteste facebook.

- Par messages alors. »

Il me fait un sourire que je lui rend immédiatement. Il commence a rentré, mais je l'interpelle une dernière fois.

- « Kyle !

- Oui ?

-Merci.

- T'inquiète, c'est normal. »

Puis il disparaît derrière la porte. Je reste là, à la contempler bêtement, quand une voix s'élève au dessus de moi.

- « Stan ? Tu as l'intention de camper devant chez moi ? Je sais que je vais te manquer, mais à ce point... »

Je lève les yeux pour voir Kyle penché par-dessus la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mes joues s'empourprent.

- « Et toi, tu t'es précipité dans ta chambre pour me voir partir par ta fenêtre ? Je savais que tu m'aimais, mais pas à ce point-là... »

C'est au tour de Kyle de rougir. Il est mignon quand il est gêné...

- « Ouais, bah on est quitte sur ce coup... Bon, à demain ! »

Sur ces mots, il ferma sa fenêtre. Je souris et me met immédiatement en route, de peur d'avoir le droit à une autre remarque si je m'attarde...


	4. Chapter 4 : Un jeu nul à chier

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture ;)**

***Shireisu : Merci pour tes commentaires :)***

**Chapitre 4 : POV Stan**

Kyle est arrivé chez moi une demi-heure avant la fête de Bebe.

- « Pas trop stressé Stan ? »

Je l'insulte et il éclate de rire.

On monte dans ma chambre. Il sort une chemise en jeans bleus de son sac et me fait un clin d'oeil.

- « Les chemises, ça passe bien en soirée.

- Merde, j'ai que des sweets et des tee-shirts...

- T'inquiète, je gère ! On doit faire à peu près la même taille...»

Il fouille dans son sac et en sort une deuxième chemise, en jeans noir. Il me la tend.

- « Alors, c'est qui le boss ?

- Ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête Kyle. »

Il rigole, je souris. Il est mignon quand il rit.

Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'avoir ce genre de pensés vis-à-vis de Kyle ?!

- « Bon, tu t'habille ou quoi ? »

Je lève la tête. Kyle est torse nu, sa chemise à la main. Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, attardant mon regard sur ses fines courbes, et ses abdos légèrement musclés grâce au basket.

- « Stan ? Tu me mates ? »

Je sursaute et regarde son visage. Kyle a l'air amusé et sourit en coin.

- « Je sais que je suis sexy, mais...

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne te matais pas du tout !

- Ok, ne t'énerves pas, je blaguais. »

Je rougis encore plus, si c'est possible. Il me sourit et enfile sa chemise en la boutonnant. Je fais de même, sans oser le regarder de nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

- « Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Magne-toi, on va arriver en retard ! Sérieusement, ça doit faire un quart d'heure que tu es dans cette salle de bain ! »

Je soupire et sors une fois à peu près satisfait de mon allure.

- « Enfin ! Tu t'es branlé ou quoi ?

- Je t'emmerde. »

Je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule. Il me fait un de ses putains de sourire.

- « Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, on a quinze minutes de retard. Quand on va arriver, tout le monde va déjà être bourré ! »

On sort, je ferme la maison à clef (mes parents et Shelly sont partis voir un film), puis on se dirige chez Bebe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

- « Ah, enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas Kyle ! »

Bebe sourit à Kyle en rougissant, et lui fait la bise. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

- « Donc tu est venu toi ? »

A ton avis sale chienne, si je suis là ?!

- « Oui. »

Elle hoche la tête et nous fait entrer, tout en racontant à Kyle les détails du début de la fête. Apparemment, Butters était déjà bourré au bout de trois verres, et courait à poils dans la maison en hurlant qu'il était « un koala géant ». J'aurais ris si je n'avais pas peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Aussi, un mec qui s'appelle Percy (je crois qu'il est dans l'équipe de basket du lycée avec Kyle) a perdu un pari et a dû sortir habillé et maquillé en fille et draguer des passants. Super, ça promet.

Bebe se casse pour changer de musique. Enfin, je ne peux pas supporter cette salope.

Kyle me fait un signe de tête et nous allons dans le salon, où Token, Clyde, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Craig et Tweak occupent les canapés. Une table basse au centre est ensevelie sous les bouteilles d'alcools et de verres.

Nous nous asseyons à côté de Token, Clyde et Butters (qui dors), donc en face de Kenny, Cartman, Craig et Tweak (qui est sur les genoux de Craig. Wendy ne racontait donc pas des conneries en disant que ses deux-là sont gays).

Kenny nous fait un grand sourire et désigne Butters.

- « Vous auriez dû le voir tout à l'heure ! Il était défoncé et courait a poils dans toute la baraque en hurlant des trucs chelou ! Il n'avait bu que deux verres de Passoa, mais je soupçonne fortement quelqu'un d'avoir versé autre chose dans son verre... »

Kenny jette un regard sévère à Cartman, qui détourne innocemment la tête.

Token se mit soudain à rire.

- « HA HA ! Kyle, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui c'est passé ! Percy a perdu un pari et...

- ...C'est déguisé en fille pour aller draguer des gens dans la rue, il sait, Bebe lui a déjà dit. »

Tout le petit groupe me regarde surpris par la fermeté de ma voix, à part Butters qui dors toujours, et Craig qui à l'air d'en avoir rien a foutre de se qui se passe autour de lui.

Merde, je n'avais pas voulu lui parler comme ça, mais ça me saoulait qu'on répète la même chose, et qu'il parle à Kyle comme si ils étaient les meilleurs potes du monde.

J'allais m'excuser, mais Bebe arrive avec deux autres filles.

- « Les gars, ça vous dit un jeu d'alcool avec moi, Red et Lola ? »

Lola ?! Je regarde attentivement la deuxième fille. C'est bien elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué avec le peu de lumière.

- « Ouais, trop bien ! On fait quoi comme jeu ? » demande Kenny, surexcité.

- « Je ne sais pas... un truc du genre ''Je n'ai jamais'', ça vous tente ? »

Craig fait lever Tweak et se lève à son tour.

- « Nous on s'casse. On n'va pas jouer à cette merde. Tchao. »

Ils s'en vont à l'étage.

- « Pédés. » grogne Cartman, « Bon, c'est quoi ce jeu ? »

- « Tu ne connais pas ? Et bien, quelqu'un doit dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait, et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire. Alors ? »

Non, pas du tout.

- « Mouais, j'aurais préféré un action ou vérité, il y aurait pu avoir des truc cochon... Mais ok. » soupire Kenny.

Tout le monde approuve aussi, sauf Kyle qui me chuchote discrètement à l'oreille :

- « Si tu n'as pas envie de jouer, on peu aller dehors tout les deux... »

La proposition est tentante, mais je n'ai pas envie de pourrir la soirée de Kyle.

- « Nan, c'est bon. »

Bizarrement, Kyle à moitié l'air déçu.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez les tarlouzes ?

- Ta gueule gros lard ! »

Kenny donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Cartman, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de riposter.

Bebe et Lola reviennent, neuf verres en mains.

- « C'est quoi ?

- Vodka/red-bull. » dit Lola, le sourire aux lèvres.

Putain, je vais être bourré en cinq minutes avec ça !

Bebe s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Alors, je vous rappelle que ce jeu est aussi un jeu d'honnêteté, donc on ne doit pas mentir ! Je vais désigner quelqu'un, qui désignera quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite. On est obligé de désigner quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore passé ! Bon... Token, vas-y.

- Ok... Euh, je n'ai jamais été blanc. » dit-il en rigolant.

- TOKEN !

- Allez, buvez, c'est le jeu ! »

Je prend mon verre et boit une gorgé à contrecoeur. Je manque de m'étrangler. Putain, ça brûle la gorge !

Lola me regarde amusée. C'est ça, fou-toi de ma gueule sale chienne, je m'en fou !

- « Alors... Cartman, à toi.

- Je n'ai jamais été juif.

- Bordel, ça devient de la triche !

- Boit ta gorgé et ne nous fait pas chier stupide feuj ! »

Kyle boit après avoir insulté Cartman.

- « A toi le pauvre. »

Kenny lui fait un fuck.

- « Alors... je ne me suis jamais masturbé plus de trois fois en une journée.

- Kenny, tu crois sérieusement qu'on va gober ça ?

- C'est la vérité. » dit-il en souriant.

Super. C'est aussi à cause de se genre de truc que je ne voulais pas jouer. Mais bon, ce coup-là, je ne suis pas obligé de boire.

Lola et Bebe burent en même temps. Putain, c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais savoir !

Token, Cartman et Kyle burent aussi, sous les rires de Kenny et Clyde.

- « Ha ha ! Bande de branleurs ! »

Ah bon ? Kyle s'est déjà branlé plus de trois fois dans la même journée ? Je rougis furieusement quand une image de Kyle se touchant apparaît dans mon esprit. Je la chasse rapidement, en remerciant le manque d'éclairage. Les autres se serait sans doute demandés pourquoi je rougis comme ça. J'ajuste ma chemise pour cacher la bosse qui commençait à ce former dans mon pantalon.

Putain, mais c'est quoi mon problème avec Kyle ?! Ca doit sûrement être les hormones... Mais alors, pourquoi ça ne m'a rien fait quand c'était Bebe et Lola qui ont bus ? Sans doute parce que je ne peux saquer aucunes des deux.

- « Lola, vas-y.

- Euh... Je ne me suis jamais touchée en regardant des pornos lesbiennes. »

Ah merde. Je bois une gorgé en même temps que Kenny, Token, Clyde et Cartman. Comme gars, seul Kyle n'a pas bu.

Bebe et Lola le regarde d'un air déçu.

- « Tu es gay ? » lui demande Bebe.

Cartman explose de rire, tandis que Kyle lève un sourcil.

- « Ne pas me branler sur des pornos lesbiennes ne veut pas dire que je suis gay.

- Tant mieux, un beau gosse comme toi, ça aurait été du gâchis ! » lui dit Lola.

Kyle lui jette un regard noir et ignore sa remarque. Vlan, dans ta gueule salope !

- « A toi Red.

- Hum hum... Je... je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle. »

Super. Je vais être le seul à ne pas boire : Lola et Bebe sont réputées pour être des putes, Token à déjà été expulsé au collège pour l'avoir fait avec Wendy dans un placard, Kenny n'en parlons même pas, Clyde a le même genre de réputation que Kenny, et Kyle à couché avec ses ex (il me l'avait dit).

Tout le monde boit, à part Cartman et moi. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Putain, j'aurais préféré être le seul finalement. Savoir que j'en suis au stade de Cartman me donne juste envie de me tirer une balle.

- « Cartman et Stan les puceaux, Cartman et Stan les puceaux ! » chantonne Clyde.

- « Ta gueule hippie ! »

Kenny soupire bruyamment.

- « Désigne quelqu'un Red.

- Ah oui ! Euh... Kyle.

- Je ne n'ai jamais été en surpoids. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Cartman.

- « J'ai une ossature lourde connards !

- Change de disque et boit gros lard ! »

Cartman prononce une malédiction sur les juifs, et boit une gorgé.

- « Bebe.

- Alooors... Je n'ai jamais eu de chien. »

Ah ! Enfin une phrase pas gênante ! Je bois une gorgé, en pensant à Sparky, qui doit guetter mon retour à la maison.

Putain... Je commence à me sentir bizarre... Je regarde mon verre et constate avec horreur qu'il est bientôt vide.


	5. Chapter 5 : L'alcool ne me réussi pas

**Le chapitre 5 :)**

***Romi-inu : Je suis sadique ;) ! Merci, voilà la suite :)**

**Shireisu : Dans se chapitre, je voulais surtout faire en sorte qu'on commence à ce poser des questions sur Kyle, mais j'admets que ce ne sera pas le meilleur chapitre de ma fiction (: Sinon, merci, j'avais changer beaucoup de dialogue en la retapant, pour justement distinguer leurs caractères... Bref, merci pour tes critiques aussi, j'essaye de faire plus attention après ;)***

**/!\ Langage « adulte » en début de chapitre : âmes sensibles : croix rouge en haut /!\ **

**Chapitre 5 : POV Stan**

On a continuer de jouer une bonne heure, sans que rien d'intéressant ne soit révélé (mis à part que j'ai appris que Kyle à couché au moins trois fois, ce qui m'a littéralement mis en rogne).

Maintenant, d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas nous ont rejointes, et tout le monde rigole, boit, parlent ou même s'embrasse autour de la table.

Je rigolais depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, sans même me rappelez pourquoi, quand je pris mon énième verre de whisky/coca. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Lola arrive complètement bourrée vers Kyle et moi. J'allais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais elle s'allonge sur Kyle – ou plutôt s'écroule – en lui chuchotant que c'est « un putain de beau gosse ». Elle glisse sa main sous sa chemise en l'embrassant. Kyle répond au baiser et enroule ses mains autour de ses hanches. Il doit être vraiment bourré, parce qu'il ne peut pas saquer Lola normalement. Je vois leurs langues se toucher, leurs bassins se frotter l'un contre l'autre, puis Lola mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Kyle, qui pousse le gémissement le plus sexy que j'ai entendu.

Personne ne s'en soucis, tout le monde est bien trop défoncé pour capter ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Lola et Kyle ne sont d'ailleurs pas les seul à faire se genre de truc autour de la table...

J'éclate de rire. Si Kyle était dans son état normal, il l'enverrait chier ! Merde, mais pourquoi je ris ?! Mon cerveau vient de saisir. Kyle, MON Kyle, se fait tripoter par cette pute de Lola !

Je me lève et pousse violemment Lola qui tombe par terre. Cette salope avait commencé à le branler ! Je prend Kyle par le bras, et l'entraîne dans le fond du jardin, ignorant Lola qui me gueule des insultes. C'est bien ici, c'est calme et il n'y a personne, mise à part deux/trois personnes bourrées.

Je fais asseoir Kyle par terre, puis je fais de même. Il s'allonge, et je remarque que sa braguette est toujours ouverte, et qu'une bosse en dépasse. Une putain de grosse bosse... Merde. J'insulte Lola tout haut, et tente de fermer sa braguette. Putain, ça ne rentre pas.

- « Est-ce que Stanley Marsh est en train de me toucher la bite ? »

Re-merde.

- « J'essaye juste de fermer ta braguette...

- « Ah ok... »

Il ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me rend compte qu'il s'est endormit. Putain, comment on peut s'endormir aussi vite ?! Je m'allonge aussi. J'ai mal à la tête. Merde, sa braguette est toujours ouverte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille demain avec sa braguette ouverte et moi à coté, il pourrait se poser des questions...

Je me rassois et ferme difficilement sa braguette, touchant accidentellement son boxeur, et se qu'il y a dedans... Merde. La bosse dans son pantalon avait fini par disparaître, tandis que la mienne amplifiait.

Putain... J'ouvre ma braguette et sors mon érection de sa prison de tissus. Je la prend en main et commence à me branler. Ah putain, ça fait du bien... Je gémis et regarde Kyle endormis paisiblement à coté de moi. Bizarrement, ça m'excite encore plus... Je l'imagine nu, me tailler une pipe, gémissant... J'halète, en sentant mon apogée venir. Puis je viens, ferme mon pantalon et m'écroule sur le sol.

J'hésite d'aller me chercher un autre verre, mais je ne veux pas laisser Kyle tout seul. Donc je me met sur son torse chaud, et m'endors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

- « Stan ? »

Quelqu'un me secoue. Je gémis. J'ai trop mal à la tête putain.

- « Réveille-toi feignant ! »

On me secoue encore. J'ouvre les yeux, mais les rayons du soleil les attaquent. Je les fermes. Je bouge paresseusement et m'aperçois que je suis allongé sur quelqu'un... Oh merde ! Je rouvre les yeux et regarde à qui appartient ce torse.

- « Ah, c'est toi Kyle... »

Je me rallonge confortablement, soulagé.

- « Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

- Je ne savais pas, justement... »

Kyle rigole.

- « Alors, ta soirée ?

- Et bien... en vérité, je ne m'en souviens plus trop...

- Ouais, moi non plus... Après le deuxième tour du jeu, je ne me souviens de rien.

Le jeu ? Aaaaah oui, c'est vrai. Mon dieu, avec tout ce que j'ai bu, j'ai du mal à croire que je n'ai même pas fais un coma éthylique...

- « Hem... Stan ? Je sais que je suis confortable, mais j'ai promis a Bebe de l'aider à ranger... Surtout qu'il est déjà dix heures.»

Je rougis et m'assois en me massant le crâne. Je grimace.

- « Gueule de bois ? »

Il rit de son propre commentaire. Je le regardais, quand une image de lui me tapant une pipe surgie dans ma tête.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'avoir ce genre de pensés ! Ce genre de pensés... Je crois que je me rappelle de quelque chose... OH PUTAIN. Je me souviens. Lola qui tripote Kyle, moi qui la pousse et amène Kyle ici, moi me touchant en pensant à lui... Oh mon Dieu. L'alcool ne me réussit pas du tout !

- « Stan, ça va ? Tu es pâle tout à coup.

- Oui... Juste un étourdissement... »

Kyle hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui.

- « Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ?

- Chez Bebe ? Bah, tu sais, pour la fête d'hier... Tu es sûr que ça va Kyle ? »

Il rit.

- « Mais non crétin, qu'est-ce qu'on fou dans le jardin ?

- Ah ! Euh... Je ne sais pas. »

Mieux qu'il ne sache pas...

Il se lève, je l'imite.

- « Aller, viens, on va aider Bebe. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Putain, la maison est méconnaissable ! La tapisserie est tachée, voir même arrachée à certains endroits, on ne distingue plus le sol tellement que les verres, les cannettes, les bouteilles (et même parfois les capotes) y sont entassées. Les canapés sont tachés d'alcool, et le tapis à connu le même sort... La table basse est ensevelie sous les paquets de cigarettes et des bouteilles de bière.

On finit par retrouver Bebe, Token, Kenny, Cartman, Wendy et Red dans la cuisine en train de nettoyer. Cartman remarque notre présence avant qu'on ait le temps de parler.

- « Vous étiez passés où les tarlouzes ? Vous avez baisé à l'étage ? J'espère que vous avez au moins changé les draps, à moins que vous étiez dans la salle de bain...

- Ferme ta gueule gros lard. Bebe, tes parents rentrent à quelle heure ?

- Vers 16 heures, sauf si avec un peu de chance, il arrive en retard.

- Où avec un peu de malchance, en avance... » je grogne, n'ayant pas envie de passer la journée à nettoyer la maison de cette chienne.

Token éclate de rire et me donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

- « Ah ah ! Il me fait délirer ce mec ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous avons passé toute la matinée à jeter les débris. On avait amassés une dizaine de sacs poubelle, mais au moins, le sol était visible (quand je dis « on », je ne compte pas Cartman qui se contente de ne rien foutre a part donner des ordres à Kyle).

- « Comment on va faire pour les tapisseries, les canapés et le tapis ? » demande désespérément Kenny.

- « Je ne sais pas mais ça commence à me faire chier !

- Bordel Cartman ! Tu ne fous rien depuis tout à l'heure ! » gueule Kyle.

- « Si, je vérifie que tu n'oublis rien, juif.

- Eric, si tu ne fais rien, tu rentres chez toi ! » intervient Wendy.

- « Très bien ! Je vous emmerde, et je rentre à ma maison ! »

Je soupire. Certaine chose ne changerons sans doute jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous finissons (ENFIN) vers 15 heures 30. Bebe et Wendy étaient allés chercher de la tapisserie neuve dans le grenier (apparemment, le père de Bebe s'était trompé lors de l'emménagement et avait acheté trois rouleaux en trop) Red avait dénichée un produit miracle pour enlever les tâches, donc elle et Kenny avaient nettoyés les canapés (Enfin, Kenny a passé plus de temps à la draguer qu'autre chose), et Kyle et moi nous sommes chargés du tapis.

Nous rentrons finalement chez nous avant que les parents de Bebe reviennent. Kyle m'a proposé de passer le reste de la journée chez lui, mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dis que mes parents ne voudront pas, alors qu'en réalité, je suis gêné de me retrouver seul avec lui.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit, exténué.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me suis branlé en pensant à mon meilleur ami.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Je ne suis même pas gay ! Je ne veux pas l'être...

Je ne veux pas donner une raison supplémentaire aux autres pour se foutrent de moi.

Je ne veux pas que les autres se moquent de Kyle par ma faute.

Je ne veux pas que ma famille me rejette (ni que la mère de Kyle m'étripe).

Putain, pourtant, je suis attiré par Kyle...


	6. Chapter 6 : Un cour de math inhabituel

**Voilàààà la suite :)**

**Romi-inu : Oui, il était temps ;) Merci (:**

**Gelato : Je me fais exactement la même réflexion à chaque fois que je vois des fics ou Kyle est tout fragile, je voulais changer un peu ;) Merci :)**

**/!\ Langage « adulte » ce chapitre : âmes sensibles, croix rouge en haut /!\**

**Chapitre 6 : POV STAN**

_Kyle et moi sommes tout les deux allongés nus sur un lit, dans une prairie. Il est sur mon torse et m'embrasse tendrement dans le creux du cou. Il se redresse légèrement et me fait un grand sourire. Ses yeux verts me regardent avec amour, ses boucles rousses en pagailles lui donne un air sauvage. Ses mains douces caressent ma peau, puis descendent lentement vers mon « petit » problème. Je gémis, alors qu'il commence un mouvement de va et viens. Puis lentement, il baisse la tête, puis me prend entièrement dans sa bouche. Je viens au bout de quelques minutes à peine, poussant un gémissement plus puissant que les autres. Kyle avale tout, puis se repositionne face à moi._

_- « Je t'aime. »_

_Il m'embrasse, mais j'entend quelqu'un. Je tourne la tête pour voir sa mère arriver furieuse vers nous._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon fils ?! Vous iriez tout les deux en enfer ! »_

_Puis soudain, le lit est téléporté dans la cour du lycée. Tout le monde éclate de rire, puis Lola et Bebe viennent me hurler dessus._

_- « Pauvre connard, Kyle est à nous ! »_

_Puis le principal arrive en criant :_

_- « Bip bip bip bip bip bip... »_

J'éteins furieusement mon réveil et allume la lumière.

Putain, il ne manquait plus que je fantasme sur Kyle dans mes rêves !

Je me lève honteux, enfile des vêtements au hasard, chausse mes Bensimons défoncées, et fou mon pyjama taché de sperme au sale. Pourvu que maman ne le remarque pas et le mette directement à laver, ce qui m'éviterait des questions embarrassantes à l'avenir...

Je descend manger mon petit déjeuner, me lave les dents, puis arrivé à la porte d'entrée, j'entend Shelley me lancer :

- « Ça t'arrive souvent de te branler sur tes potes microbe ?! »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je me retourne vers elle.

- « De quoi tu parles ?!

- Tu as de la chance que maman et papa soient partis travailler tôt ce matin, on t'entendais gémir son nom d'en bas, morveux !

- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Stan le puceau qui se branle sur son « super best friend forever » !

- Ferma ta gueule Shelley, je ne me branlais pas sur lui ! » je siffle entre mes dents, avant de claquer violemment la porte.

En quelque sorte, ce n'était pas un mensonge... Putain, parfois, je déteste Shelley. Mais bon, au moins, elle ne me frappe plus comme lorsque j'étais en primaire...

J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus. Kenny fume une clope pendant que Cartman se plaint qu'il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui. Cartman est vraiment un chieur, pour une fois qu'il fait beau à South Park !

- « S'lut ! » me dit Kenny, la clope entre les dents.

- « Salut, où est Kyle ?

- Sa mère s'est ramenée à l'arrêt tout à l'heure, parce que Kyle avait oublié son sac de sport. Sauf que pile quand elle arrive, lui et Cartman se tape sur la gueule. Elle les a engueulés et a dit à Kyle ce serait elle qui l'amènerait au lycée aujourd'hui...

- Comme je l'ai toujours dis, sa mère est une salope de vieille grosse vache.

- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec Cartman. Kyle a 16 ans, c'est plus un gosse... »

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approuvement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis devant le panneau d'affichage du lycée, et constate qu'à cause de la grève, la plupart de nos profs sont absents, donc nous devrons faire cours aujourd'hui avec une autre classe. Je regarde la classe associée à la mienne :

"Seconde C :

Bardin Jessica

Black Token

Broflovski Kyle..."

- « Stan ! Ca gère on est dans la même classe aujourd'hui ! »

Je me tourne vers Kyle qui à l'air surexcité. Putain... il est canon aujourd'hui, avec sa chemise blanche légèrement transparente au soleil et son jeans qui lui moule bien là où il faut... Je rougis, me convainquant que c'est à cause de la chaleur.

- « Euh... ouais, j'étais en train de regarder... Mais on à quoi comme emploie du temps alors ?

- « Le notre : à part notre prof de physique, on a aucun prof absent. Et on a pas physique aujourd'hui...

- Donc on a quoi ?

- Hum... Deux heures de math, anglais, on mange, français, histoire et deux heures de sport. »

Putain, c'est quoi cette journée merdique ? Normalement, j'ai que des cours bien le lundi (c'est-à-dire ceux ou Kenny et moi pouvons foutre le bordel sans se faire engueuler). Mais deux heures de math en première heure... Fait chier.

- « Super. »

Kyle s'aperçoit de mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- « Mais, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble, non ? »

Je me sens rougir de nouveau.

- « Ouais... Je... C'est cool. »

C'est quoi cette réponse merdique ?!

- « Stan, ça va ? »

Oui, nickel, mise à part que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu me regardes.

- « Oui, c'est la chaleur... »

La cloche sonne. On monte au dernier étage rejoindre Kenny, Token, Clyde et deux autres mecs qui nous attendent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Putain, je ne me suis jamais autant fais chier en cours de math de ma vie. Bon, j'avoue que même avec ma prof habituelle, je me faisais chier, mais là... La classe de Kyle a deux chapitres d'avance sur nous, ce qui fait que je comprend encore moins que d'habitude, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Surtout qu'on est tous entassé les uns sur les autres, la classe étant trop petite pour accueillir deux classe.

Mais le pire reste cette connasse de Mme Rolland. Elle envoie chaque élève qui parle, perturbe la classe ou fait tomber son stylo chez le principal (Kenny c'est fait virer au bout de trois minutes...)

Je soupire bruyamment.

- « Stanley, encore un seul soupire de votre part et je vous envoie chez le principal avec le reste de vos camarades ! Kyle, au tableau, au lieu de regarder bêtement Stanley comme vous le faite depuis le début de l'heure ! »

Quoi ? Kyle me regarde depuis le début de l'heure ? Est-ce qu'il me mate... ? Non, la prof à du dire ça pour le faire chier... Où alors, il regardait simplement dans ma direction.

- « Wouhou ! Kyle est pédé pour Stan !

- Eric, descendez immédiatement chez le principal. »

Cartman grogne une insulte inaudible avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Nous sommes plus qu'une vingtaine maintenant, l'autre moitié ayant été virée.

Je regarde Kyle, qui est tout rouge. Finalement, peut-être qu'il me regardais, mais sans me mater ? Où peut-être que la remarque de la prof est fausse mais l'a quand même mit mal à l'aise... Oui, ça doit être ça. Kyle n'est pas gay, et si il devait l'être, je serais sans doute la dernière personne avec qui...

- « Kyle, j'ai dis au tableau ! »

Kyle se lève et prend le crayon ardoise que lui tend la prof pour résoudre le problème au tableau.

Quand il passe devant ma table, je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur ses fesses. Il se déhanche jusqu'au tableau où il commence à rédiger sa réponse. Mon regard est toujours sur son cul. Merde, je comprend Bebe lorsqu'on était en primaire...

Putain, il commence à faire chaud. J'entend vaguement Mme Rolland parler à Kyle, mais je n'arrive pas à écouter. Je n'arrive pas non plus à détourner mon regard. Merde ! Mon entrejambe commence à me chauffer sérieusement ! Si je ne pense pas à autre, je vais bander, en plein cour de math ! Mais putain, c'est trop bon de le regarder se déhancher d'un bout du tableau à l'autre. Il n'a plus de place pour écrire, donc il se penche pour rédiger la suite en bas du tableau. Putain, je suis au premier rang, et j'ai son cul en gros plan !

Merde. Je bande.

Si quelqu'un le remarque, on se foutra de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Même Kyle...

Heureusement que les tables de cette salle on des rebords en dessous, de fait que personne ne peut voir se qui s'y passe, à moins de se pencher.

Kyle efface une partie de sa réponse qu'il doit trouver fausse ou mal rédigée, et recommence à se déhancher. Putain, à croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de me soulager de ma vie ! Mon visage est en feu, mais personne n'a l'air de remarquer. Mon regard n'arrive toujours pas à changer de direction. De toute façon, c'est trop tard...

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu Kyle nu, à part en primaire. Deux ou trois fois torse nu, mais c'est tout... Je me demande comment il est... Déjà, je sais qu'il en a une grosse depuis la soirée de Bebe... Je... Je me demande si il suce bien. OH MON DIEU, si Kyle lisait dans mes pensés, il me prendrait pour un putain de pervers !

Je repense à mon rêve, et à ce que Kyle me faisait... J'imagine sa tignasse rousse entre mes cuisses, me faire des choses pas très catholiques.

Merde ! Mes mains agrippent le rebord de mon bureau, et je me mors les joues pour ne pas gémir. Puis je jouis dans mon boxeur. En plein cour de math. Sans que personne n'aient remarqués. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je-viens-d'avoir-un-orgasme-sur-mon-meilleur-ami-e n-plein-cour-de-math.

PUTAIN.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte.

Je crois qu'il faut que je me repose sérieusement des questions sur ma sexualité.

La cloche sonne. Je sors le premier, puis fonce à l'infirmerie sans attendre les autres.


	7. Chapter 7 : Le match de basket

**Le chapiiiitre 7 :)**

***Romi-inu & Gelato : Merci, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisirs )**

**Shireisu : Merci, je vais corriger (pour approbation :)). Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire (ou critique ? Je ne sais pas trop ^^)***

**Chapitre 7 : POV STAN**

Je suis resté toute la matinée à l'infirmerie, avant de me faire finalement chassé par un surveillant. J'ai essayé d'éviter Kyle et de lui parler le moins possible depuis.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... En plein cour de math en plus ! Heureusement que personne n'avait remarqué, surtout Kyle... Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé.

Mais bon, la journée est bientôt finie. Plus que deux heures de sport. J'essaye d'éviter Kyle sur le chemin vers le gymnase en restant avec Kenny et trois filles, mais quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne au fond du rang.

- « C'est quoi ton putain de problème Stan ?! »

Merde, Kyle me regarde furieux. Je décide de jouer au plus con.

- « De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu m'évites depuis les math ! A chaque fois que je te parle, tu me fous des vents, ou tu te casses !

- Non, pas du tout, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, c'est tout...

- Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi Stan ! »

Merde, je suis grillé.

- « Kyle, c'est juste que... »

Re-merde. Je n'ai aucune raison valable. Il faut que j'invente un truc vite fait !

- « ...que je suis habitué à rester avec Kenny pendant les cours. »

Top un de l'excuse la plus minable.

- « Mais oui, bien sûr. Et c'est quoi ton excuse pour la récré et le self ?

- Et bien, je...

- BROFLOVSKI, MARSH ! LES AUTRES SONT DEJA AU GYMNASE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE ICI ?! »

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que Kyle et moi nous étions arrêtés sans nous en rendre compte. Mr Browen nous regarde furieux.

- « Désolé, on...

- JE N'VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! FILEZ VOUS HABILLER EN VITESSE ! »

X

Effectivement, quand nous arrivons, tout le monde est en train de s'échauffer (enfin, « tout le monde » désigne les gars, car les filles passe plus de temps dans les vestiaires que sur le terrain).

Je pose mon sac à côté de celui de Kyle. Je n'ai pas envi de m'engueuler avec lui...

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et mon jeans puis enfile ma tenu de sport. Kyle fait de même, mais je n'ose pas le regarder. Pas la peine de répéter l'incident de se matin.

Aucun de nous deux ne se parle. Putain, je déteste quand Kyle me fait la gueule.

X

A côté de Mr Browen, Mme Rolland est une prof vraiment sympathique. Une heure d'entraînement non-stop (avec une bonne centaine de pompes et d'insultes). Maintenant, une heure de basket.

Je ne suis pas trop mauvais, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Enfin, pas aussi bon que Kyle, Token, Clyde et le reste de l'équipe du lycée, je me débrouille assez bien.

Mr Browen a fait des équipes de cinq. Je me retrouve dans l'équipe A avec Token, Cartman, John (un mec de l'équipe de basket), Kenny et deux filles qui rigolent toutes les deux secondes. Notre premier match est contre l'équipe C, composée de Kyle, Bebe, Wendy, Clyde et Percy (aussi un mec de l'équipe de basket... Si je me souviens bien, celui qui a dû se déguiser en fille à la soirée de Bebe...)

Mr Browen nous insulte puis siffle le début du match.

X

« Notre » équipe mène de quatre points. Je met « notre » entre guillemets, parce l'équipe A peut tout aussi bien s'appeler « l'équipe de Token et John » ! A chaque fois que Token avait le ballon, il le passait à John, et inversement, même quand j'étais mieux placé. J'ai donc abandonné l'idée de jouer depuis longtemps, et me contente de courir bêtement après le ballon.

Percy arrive à prendre le ballon de Token, dribble vers notre panier et la passe à Kyle qui marque. Notre équipe gémit de mécontentement tandis que la leur hurle de joie.

Kyle s'approche de moi.

- « Plus que deux paniers et on vous bas ! »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Kyle n'a jamais réussit à me faire la gueule longtemps.

- « Tu sais Stan, je t'ai observé pendant l'échauffement. Tu es bon. Tu devrais essayer de jouer au lieu de courir bêtement après le ballon...

- Ouais, 'faudrait déjà qu'on me le passe ce putain de ballon...

- MARSH, BROFLOVSKI, ARRETEZ DE PAPOTER ! »

Le match reprend. Token dribble vers notre panier, mais Percy le bloque et lui pend le ballon, avant de la passer à Kyle. Rien que pour le faire chier, je cours devant lui et le bloc.

- « Alors, bloqué ? » je le taquine.

Il éclate de rire et à mon grand étonnement – et à celui des autres joueurs – l'a passe à Bebe, qui est situé devant notre panier. Elle rattrape le ballon de justesse.

- « Allez Bebe ! Tu peux y arriver ! MARQUE ! »

Elle rougit sous les encouragements de Kyle, lance le ballon en direction de notre panier et... marque. Merde.

Toute son équipe l'applaudit en hurlant. Kyle la félicite et passe un bras autour de son épaule. Elle rougit de plus belle.

Ah ouais ? Madame arrive miraculeusement à marquer un putain de panier et elle ne se sent plus pisser ?! Cette pute croit que Kyle va s'intéresser à elle maintenant ?! La rage m'envahit. Je crois que je vais la buter si elle continu de le regarder comme ça !

- « L'EQUIPE C, FERMEZ LA ! BROFLOVSKI, VOUS FELICITEREZ VOTRE PETITE AMIE POUR AVOIR MARQUE LE PREMIER PANIER DE SA VIE PLUS TARD ! »

Kyle lâcha immédiatement Bebe.

- « Ce n'est pas ma peti...

- JE M'EN FOU COMPLETEMENT ! »

Encore une fois, le match reprend. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et nous sommes à égalité.

Cartman – qui a réussit à avoir le ballon, Dieu sait comment – dribble vers le panier adverse, mais Kyle fonce sur lui et lui prend des mains.

- « Connard de juif !

- CARTMAN ! PAS D'INSULTES ANTISEMITES DANS MON COURS ! SI SES PARENTS PORTENT PLEINTE, C'EST MOI QUI PREND TOUT ! »

Ignorant les deux remarques, Kyle fait une passe à Bebe, qui l'attrape de justesse et dribble vers notre panier. Hors de question que je la laisse faire encore une fois ! Surtout pour voir Kyle la reprendre dans ses bras !

Avant que Token ou John n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soi, je lui fonce dessus en m'emparant du ballon sans difficultés. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Bien fait pour ta gueule ! Je me retourne et traverse tout le terrain en évitant Percy et Clyde qui tentent de me prendre le ballon.

J'arrive devant le panier, et marque avant que personne n'ai le temps de réagir, et pile au moment ou le prof siffle la fin du match. Moi qui croyais que ce genre de truc arrivais seulement dans les séries...

On a gagné. Toute mon équipe vient me féliciter en criant mon nom. Waouh, ça fait du bien d'être le centre de l'attention pour une fois... En bien je veux dire.

- « Meeeec ! T'as géré ! » me crie Token.

- « ON A GANER, LES DOIGTS DANS L'NEZ ! » chante Kenny à tue-tête. « Bon, j'avoue, pas grâce à moi... » rajoute-t-il en voyant mon visage perplexe.

- « FERMEZ-LA ET ALLEZ VOUS RHABILLER ! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI VOUS VOUS METTEZ DANS UN TEL ETAT POUR UN MATCH SANS IMPORTANCE ! MAINTENANT, FILEZ JE VOUS AIS ASSEZ ENTENDU POUR LA JOURNEE ! »

J'aperçois Bebe qui me jette un regard de haine pur avant de s'en aller dans les vestiaires des filles avec Wendy et Red. Kyle arrive vers moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis que tu es doué !

- Merci... Et désolé pour ce matin, je...

- T'inquiète, c'est oublié.»

Il me sourit et me lâche pour aller rejoindre les autres. Moi, je reste là à le contempler bêtement. Mon regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur son cul. Il se tourne brusquement, donc je fais genre de regarder le sol. Merde, j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué !

- « Tu viens ou quoi ?

- Ouais... J'arrive. »

Ouf.

X

Nous nous changeons rapidement, pendant que Kenny chante :

- « ON A GAGNER, LES DOIGTS DANS L'NEZ, ILS ONT PERDU, LES DOIGTS DANS L'CUL ! » - une version digne de Kenny.

Encore une fois, je lutte pour ne pas poser mon regard sur Kyle. Je n'ose pas imaginer si je me retrouverais à bander dans les vestiaires des mecs.

X

Cette nuit, je rêve que Mr Browen a refait les équipes, et que je me retrouve avec Kyle. J'ai réussis à faire gagner mon équipe, et Bebe pleure pendant que Kyle m'embrasse. Je ne me souvient pas d'avoir jamais aussi bien dormis.


	8. Chapter 8 : Une baston dans la cafétéria

**La suite :)**

***Gelato : Ne t'inquiète pas, un lemon est prévu dans le chapitre 10 ;) – Il y aura 12 chapitres en tout – (:**

**Romi-inu : Merci, oui j'essaye de poster un jour sur deux )***

**Chapitre 8 : POV STAN**

La matinée du mardi passa lentement : le mardi est ma journée la moins préférée après le vendredi, on a seulement des matières dans lesquelles je suis nul.

Heureusement, maintenant c'est l'heure de manger. Kenny et moi nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, nos plateaux en mains.

- « Hé les mecs ! »

Nous nous retournons pour voir Kyle noue faire de grands signe à la table centrale. Mon pouls s'accélère. Je me dirige vers lui, Kenny sur mes talons. Je m'installe à côté de Kyle tandis que le blond s'assoit à côté de moi. On a l'air assez con, la table central est la plus grande et nous sommes seulement trois. Je me demande pourquoi Kyle s'est installé ici, on mange toujours sur les tables près des fenêtres d'habitude...

- « Ca ne vous dérange pas si Token, John, Percy, Bebe et Wendy mange avec nous ? »

Voilà ce qui met fin à mes questions.

- « Nan, pas du tout ! J'espère que Bebe va se mettre en face de moi je l'ai aperçu ce matin, elle a un super décolleté... »

Kyle éclate de rire. J'aurais fait de même si je n'étais pas aussi énervé : à part le vendredi, Kyle mange toujours qu'avec nous. Il est déjà avec sa bande de potes tout le reste du temps dans sa classe !

- « Hey les mecs ! »

On se tourne pour voir Token, John, Percy, Bebe et Wendy arrivés vers nous. Au grand mécontentement de Kenny, Token s'assoit en face de lui – Bebe et Wendy sur la rangé d'à côté, et John et Percy sur la rangé encore d'après.

Kyle et Token commencent une discussion de basket, Kenny drague Bebe, pendant que John et Wendy rigole parce que Percy imite la voix de leur prof d'histoire. Putain, et moi je suis comme un con en train de bouffer mon entrée.

Token, Kyle, Kenny et Bebe commence à rirent eux aussi en voyant Percy. Je me force à rire avec eux, histoire de ne pas passer pour un anti-social de la vie.

- « ...et quand il m'a vu, il m'a dit : ''Percy, si tu t'ennuis, fais-moi un signe !'' , donc je lui est fais un signe de main, et il m'a foutu à la porte ! »

Tout le monde éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

- « Mr Delatre est vraiment trop con de toute façon !

- C'est clair, c'est trop un pédé celui-là ! »

Je me penche pour voir celui qui a dit ça : John. Connard. Tout le monde semble rire, donc je me force à faire pareil.

- « Vous m'expliquerez ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Toute la table se tourne vers Kyle, surprit par sa réaction. Contrairement au autres, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir rigolé.

Il me fixe d'un œil dégoûté. Merde, pourquoi moi particulièrement ? Tout le monde a rit ! Même Kenny !

Token s'éclaire la gorge.

- « Hum... Qu'est-c'qui te prend ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi John insulte le prof de ''pédé'' parce qu'il est con. Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Il y a blanc. John semble énervé lui aussi.

- « Putain, qu'est-c'que ça peut te faire Kyle ?! Je disais ça pour rire !

- Ouais, et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Kyle me lance un regard noir. Putain ! Moi qui avais fais semblant de rire pour pas faire passer pour un con !

John fusille Kyle du regard.

- « C'est quoi ton 'blème ?!

- Je n'ai aucun problème, à part tes blagues de merde. »

Houlà... L'atmosphère devient tendue... On mange tous en silence pour avoir l'air de s'occuper, pendant que John et Kyle se lancent des regards haineux. Merde, mais c'est quoi leurs problème ?! Ils s'entendent super bien d'habitude !

- « Hum hum... On a quoi comme cour après ? » demande timidement Bebe.

- « Histoire... »

John sourit avant d'ajouter :

- « ... avec l'autre pédé. »

Gros blanc. Tous les regards de la table allaient de Kyle à John.

- « Tu me cherches ?

- J'essaye juste de piger pourquoi ça te fait chier que je dise pédé.

- C'est irrespectueux.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es toujours foutu de la gueule de Delatre avant !

- Je ne parlais pas d'irrespectueux envers le prof, mais envers les gays. ''Pédé'', tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

- Ouais, c'est un taré qui veut baiser des mecs. »

Quel enfoiré, il fait exprès de mettre Kyle en colère !

Kyle se lève furieusement en renversant sa chaise. Tous les regards de la cafétéria se tournent vers nous. John se lève à son tour.

- « Pourquoi ça te fais chier que j'dise ça ?!

- Je te l'ai déjà dis bâtard ! C'est irrespectueux pour les gays !

- Et qu'est-c'que ça peut te foutre ?! Tu te sens visé ?! »

Kyle le regarde abasourdit.

- « Quoi ?

- Quand je dis pédé, tu te sens visé ?! »

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Kyle. Celui-ci remplace son expression de surprise par une de profond dégoût.

- « Tu n'es qu'une grosse merde.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sale pédé !

- Tu redis ça, et je te jure que je vais t'éclater la gueule enfoiré !

- Je suis mort de trouille la tarlou... »

John ne pu jamais finir, car il se reçoit un coup de poing de Kyle en pleine figure. Tous les regardent choqués. Je crois même que Bebe a poussé un petit cri, mais je suis tellement choqué moi-même que je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention.

John se jette sur Kyle en renversant les plateaux et les chaises autour de lui. Il le plaque contre le sol et lui fou un poing à son tour.

Une foule commence à se former autour d'eux. Quelle bande de cons, il trouve ça amusant de voir deux personnes se taper sur la gueule ?! Je veux intervenir, mais maintenant, il y a trop de monde devant moi pour que je puisse passer. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire grand-chose...

Au bout de deux coups de poings, Kyle donne un coup de pied bien placé à John. Celui-ci hurle de douleur, tandis que Kyle en profite pour se dégager de son emprise et se retrouve sur John.

- « DEGAGE SALE PEDE !

- TA GUEULE FILS DE PUTE ! »

BAM. John se prend un coup de poing. BIM. Un autre dans l'œil gauche.

Un surveillant – qui a miraculeusement réussit à passer à travers la foule – saisit Kyle par les bras et l'éloigne de John. Sauf que cet enfoiré d'homophobe profite que Kyle ai les bras hors d'usage pour lui donner un coup de poing spectaculaire dans l'estomac. Le surveillant lâche Kyle qui tombe à genoux se tenant le ventre.

- « KYLE BROFLOVSKI ! JOHN FAULK ! ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Mr Browen – qui a dû entendre le chaos depuis la cafétéria des profs qui se trouve juste à côté – surgit de la foule, poussant les malheureux qui sont sur son chemin. Il retient John en lui hurlant de se calmer. Kyle est toujours à genoux, crachant du sang.

- « CIRCULEZ BANDE DE SALE MIOCHES ! »

La foule s'exécuta sans discussion, Mr Browen ayant une réputation de prof assez « strict ».

- « TOI LA BAS, ATTEND UNE SECONDE ! »

Butters se retourne horrifié.

- « M-monsieur ... ?

- VA ME CHERCHER UNE INFIRMIERE !

- O-oui m-monsieur ! »

Je voulais rester avec Kyle, mais Mr Browen m'a menacé de mort si je m'attardais. Je fini donc par sortir de la cafétéria, Kenny me tirant par le bras.

Percy, Bebe, Wendy, Token, Kenny et moi sommes à présent dans le hall (nous avions vite quitté la cour, car nous étions harcelé de questions sur la raison de la dispute de Kyle et John.)

- « Putain, tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas parlé de Delatre...

- Arrête Percy, ce n'est pas de ta faute si John a agit comme un connard... » le console Wendy.

- « John n'est pas un connard ! C'est Kyle qui a frappé le premier ! » s'exclame Percy.

- Quoi ?! Si Kyle l'a frappé, c'est qu'il a fait exprès de le provoquer ! » je m'écris.

- « Hey les mecs, calmez-vous, après John vs Kyle, vous allez pas nous faire Percy vs Stan ! » soupire Token.

Je jette un regard noir à Percy. Je sais que John et Percy sont proches, mais il pourrait quand même admettre que John a été un connard sur ce coup !

Plus personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

X

Enfin la fin des cours ! Kenny et moi montons dans le bus Kyle n'y est pas... Nous avons essayé de le voir aux récrés suivantes, mais l'infirmière nous avait chassé en gueulant.

Le bus démarre, Token monte en vitesse avant que les portes se ferment.

- « Token, tu sais où est Kyle ?

- Ouais... Dans le bureau du principal avec ses parents. Je crois que John et Kyle vont se faire démonter... »

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kyle et John ? » demande Clyde.

Token raconte l'histoire à Clyde pendant le reste du trajet. Ni moi ni Kenny ne parlons.

X

A peine rentrez chez moi, j'appel Kyle. J'attend patiemment que les bips sonnent avant d'entendre enfin la voix de Kyle.

- « Allô ?

- Kyle ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais ! Comment c'est passé...

- Ouais !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Nan mais je déconne ! Tu parles à mon répondeur ! Rappelle-moi plus tard ou laisse un message, bye ! – _Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sono_... »

Je raccroche furieusement. Putain, je me fais avoir à chaque fois avec son répondeur à la con !

- « STANLEY, A TAAAAABLE !

- OUI, J'ARRIVE ! »

J'écris rapidement un message à Kyle :

« Pour Kyle : 18h36

hey jai essayer de tapeler mais jsuis ton répondeur (me suis encore fait avoir..) Cs vrai que ta été convoquer ac tes parent? rappelle moi vite. »

- « STANLEY ! J'AI DIS A TABLE !

- OUI, C'EST BON, J'ARRIVE ! »

Je clic sur envoyer, balance mon portable sur mon lit et descend rapidement les escalier.

**X**

**Je vais partir en vacances, donc ma fiction sera « en pause ». Je posterais donc le chapitre 9 d'ici onze jours environ :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Je m'engueule avec Kenny

**Désolée pour cette loongue attente, je devais seulement partir onze jours mais mes vacances se sont rallongées... 0:)**

***Romi-inu : J'était à Bordeaux :) Excuse pour l'attente... **

**Gelato : Merci (; ***

**POV STAN**

On est mercredi après-midi. Kyle et John n'ont pas été là de la journée. Tout le lycée est au courant pour la baston, bien que le bouche à oreille ait légèrement déformé la réalité : certains prétendent que Kyle avait essayé de crever un œil de John avec sa fourchette, d'autres que John s'était carrément battu avec Mr. Browen.

Je soupire. Hier soir, j'avais directement consulté mes messages après le repas, Kyle m'avait répondu :

« De Kyle : 18h41

Ouais, j'ai été convoqué avec mes vieux, ma mère m'a déchiré la gle, t'imagine meme pas.. John et moi sommes renvoyés jusqu'à la fin dla semaine ! Jt'expliquerais plus tard, ma mère m'a autorisée à te répondre, mais en vrai, jsuis privé de phone.. :/ »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Le seul truc qui n'ai pas été déformé par le bouche à oreille, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se sont battus : John avait provoqué Kyle en le traitant de pédé, Kyle avait riposté en le frappant.

Maintenant, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi John serait un connard homophobe (ce qui est plutôt une réalité selon moi), et que Kyle serait gay...

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai... Ça m'étonnerais en fait : Kyle est une personne ouverte, et il ne tolère aucunes discriminations, telle qu'elle soit, donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay pour autant. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai...

Merde, je commence sérieusement à me demander si je suis gay ! Putain... Je ne sais pas... Ça me le fait qu'avec Kyle...

Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Un psy ? Non, hors de question ! Mon père ? J'ai envie de rire rien qu'en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait ! Ma mère ? Non, elle ne comprendrait pas. Shelley ? Ha ha, la bonne blague ! Autant en parler à Cartman ! Kyle ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, il ne voudrait même plus me voir... Kenny ? Tient... Maintenant que j'y pense... Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider à comprendre ?

J'inspire une grande bouffé d'air et prend mon courage à deux mains.

- « Kenny ? »

C'est la pause du midi et Kenny et moi sommes assis sur un banc dans la cour.

- « Ouep ? »

Je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans le coin. J'hésite tout de même.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as Stan ?

- Euh... Est-ce que... tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Kenny me regarde amusé en expirant la fumer de sa clope.

- « Nan, quand je couche, c'est juste pour le cul... T'façon, les filles qui viennent vers moi savent que mes relations ne sont jamais sérieuses.

- Mais... ce n'est pas justement ce que tu recherches ? »

Il hoche les épaules et tire une autre taf sur sa roulée.

- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh... euh... »

Un sourire pervers s'étend sur son vissage.

- « Le petit Stanley est amoureux ? »

Je rougis, tout mon courage envolé.

- « J-je... N-non ! J-je demandais juste...

- Laisse moi deviner : son prénom commence par un ''K'' et finit par un ''E'', et entre les deux, y'a un ''Y'' et un ''L'', non ? »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Comment peut-il savoir ?! Son sourire s'agrandit face à ma réaction. Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait couillon avec cet air ahuri !

- « Bingo. »

Il tire une taf sur sa clope puis jure : le vent l'a éteinte.

- « Comment... Comment tu...

- Mec, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Depuis deux semaines, t'arrêtes pas de le mater, surtout son cul, puis quand il te parle, tu le regarde comme un con et tu baves.

- Hein ? N'importe quoi ! »

Kenny éclate de rire et rallume sa clope.

- « Tu ne t'es pas vu ! »

Je détourne le regard, rouge de gêne.

- « Alors Stan ?

- ...Alors quoi ?

- Bah, tu vas lui dire quand ?

- De... de quoi ?

- Tu vas lui dire quand à Kyle que tu le kiff ? »

Il sort son paquet de tabac et se prépare une autre clope.

- « Tu vas te tuer à force de fumer autant... »

Il me sourit tristement.

- « Je ne crains pas la mort.

- Mais tu devrais faire atten...

- Ne change pas de sujet Stan.

- Et bien... Je ne compte pas lui dire...

- Comment ça ? Tu veux envoyer quelqu'un lui dire à ta place ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Attend, tu n'as pas l'intention de lui dire ?!

- Kenny ! Je suis son meilleur pote, je ne suis pas sensé ressentir ce genre de chose !

- Mais peut-être que Kyle ressent la même chose, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir si tu ne lui dit rien.

- Putain, il est pas gay Kenny !

- Vu se qui s'est passé avec John, y'a de quoi se poser des questions.

- N'importe quoi ! Kyle ne supporte pas la discrimination, il n'a juste pas supporté que John...

- Mec, il lui a carrément envoyé son poing dans la gueule. Kyle ne s'énerve jamais, sauf après Cartman.

- Mais... Kenny, sérieusement ! Kyle est beau, gentil, populaire... Il a tout pour plaire ! Jamais un mec comme lui ne voudrait de moi comme petit ami !

- Putain mais t'es con ! »

Je le regarde choqué. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kenny de s'énerver comme ça...

- « Si t'es une merde, c'est seulement parce que tu t'en ais convaincu ! Si tu arrêtais de te dire sans arrêt que t'es nul, et que tu avais confiance en toi, tu serais « populaire », comme tu dis ! Et puis merde, arrête de faire attention sans arrête aux regards des autres, de penser qu'ils passent H24 à s'foutre de ta gueule !

- K-Kenny, qu'est ce qui te pr...

- Sans déconner, t'es pas le centre du monde ! T'es devenu complètement associable tellement que tu crois que les autres vont te rejeter ! Merde Stan, apprend à te faire confiance, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais a être heureux ! Et puis merde, si t'as pas les couilles d'aller parler à Kyle, reste comme ça ! Reste à le regarder bêtement et à fantasmer sur lui !

- J-je...

- Nan, je sais ce que tu vas dire ! ''Mais Kyle n'est pas gay, et puis tu ne peux pas comprendre, il est trop bien pour moi, BLA BLA BLA'' !

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Kyle n'est pas gay, donc arrête de me gueuler dessus !

- Putain, mais Kyle est gay ! Il me l'a dit !

- Q-quoi ?

- Mais t'es bigleux ?! Ça fait un an qu'il te court après ! Mais toi, t'étais trop occupé avec ta pauv' pute de Lola ! ''Oh Kyle, Lola m'a plaqué ! Jamais plus je ne trouverais quelqu'un !'' Putain, tu te rends compte qu'il a supporté tes conneries pendant tout ce temps ?! Tu te rends compte qu'il m'appelait en chialant parce que tu préférais annuler vos plans pour être avec ta salope de Lola ?! Puis merde, bouge toi le cul Stan ! »

Kenny se lève et s'éloigne, me laissant seul sur le banc, totalement sonné.

Est-ce que... j'ai bien entendu ? Il était sérieux ? Kyle me court après... depuis un an ? Merde... Et moi avec Lola... Putain... J'ai été tellement con ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ?! Quand je lui avais dis que Lola m'avait plaqué...

_« Putain, je t'interdis de penser ça Stan ! Tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Qui a osé te dire_

_ça, que je lui casse la gueule ?! »_

_« Arrête de raconter des conneries Stan. En plus, je te trouve beau. Plus beau que moi,_

_Kenny, Clyde ou n'importe qui d'autre... »_

_« Stan... Un jour, tu rencontreras une personne qui t'aime vraiment... Et ça se trouve que_

_cette personne, tu l'as connaît sans t'en rendre compte et... qu'elle attend que tu t'en_

_aperçoive par toi-même... et qu'elle ne te le dit pas parce qu'elle a peur de ta réaction... »_

Et merde...


	10. Chapter 10 : Une visite inattendue

**Désolé pour l'attente, ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps à retaper, surtout que je l'ai beaucoup modifié...**

*** Romi-inu : Merci :3 J'espère que celui-là va te plaire aussi (;**

**Koki : La voilà la suite :) Merci :3**

**Shireisu : Merci (:**

**Gelato : Oui, heureusement que Kenny es là x) ***

**/!\ Lemon dans ce chapitre : âmes sensibles : ne pas lire /!\ **

**(C'est mon premier, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me donner votre avis ^-^)**

**POV STAN**

La semaine passa lentement... Sans Kyle et Kenny, être au lycée devient l'enfer.

Kenny et moi ne nous sommes plus reparlés depuis notre « discussion » au sujet de Kyle. Donc depuis mercredi, il traîne avec des filles de notre classe, et moi je suis resté avec deux types de notre classe, Jason et Lucas. Ils sont vraiment sympas, mais personne ne remplace Kenny ou Kyle...

En parlant de Kyle, je ne l'ai même pas vu du reste de la semaine, parce que sa connasse de mère l'a puni dans sa chambre. Ce fût vraiment les jours les plus longs de ma vie.

Enfin bref, au moins, je suis enfin en week-end, et lundi, je vais ENFIN pouvoir voir Kyle. Et je crois que je vais aussi devoir lui parler et m'excuser d'avoir été un tel... con. Peut-être après qu'on pourrait... être ensemble ? Hmm... Ca semble tellement irréaliste... Et si ça foutait notre amitié en l'air ?

Je soupire. Je verrais bien se qui se passera lundi... Je ne préfère pas y penser, je stresse déjà assez comme ça.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre se week-end ? Mes parents sont partis chez oncle Jimbo, et Shelley est chez son nouveau copain, encore un beauf de 40 piges... Donc je suis tous seul chez moi. Je ne peux même pas sortir avec des potes : Kenny et moi sommes en froid, Kyle est privé de sortit, et Lucas et Jason n'habite pas a South Park...

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Ce week-end promet d'être looong...

Je sursaute quand je sens un truc vibrer dans ma poche : mon portable. Je l'ouvre sans grande conviction. Sûrement encore un message de mon putain d'opérateur.

« Numéro inconnu (061817...) : à 20h13

Hey ouvre ta fenetre ! »

Hein ? C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui s'est craqué de numéro.

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz...

« Numéro inconnu (061817...) : à 20h14

Staaaaaaaaaaaaan, jme gèle les couilles dehors, j'arrive donc ouvre ta putain de fenetre, jvais me casser la gueule sinon ! »

Merde, c'est qui ? Je me dirige vers ma fenêtre, en espérant que ce n'est pas une blague foireuse. Je l'ouvre. Personne. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, je suis au premier étage.

- « Stan ! Je vais me rétamer la gueule, aide-moi ! »

Je me penche pour voir une cascade de boucles rousses à quelques centimètres du rebord de ma fenêtre.

- « Kyle ?! »

Putain, il escalade la gouttière ?! Il est complètement taré !

Il essaye d'agripper le rebord et dérape. MERDE ! Je lui attrape la main de justesse. J'ai faillis mourir d'un infarctus putain ! Je le hisse dans ma chambre, et on tombe à la renverse sur mon parquet. Hum... 'Fait chaud tout à coup... Kyle est sur moi, et nos visages sont à quelques centimètres d'écart. Kyle se relève, le visage rouge.

- « S'cuse vieux... »

Je me lève péniblement.

- « Pas grave... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que ta mère t'avais priver de sortit à vie ?

- Ouais, mais j'ai mis en place un stratagème super intelligent. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Il me sourit.

- « C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai foutu des oreillers sous mes draps.

- Quoi ?! Mais si elle monte dans ta chambre ?!

- T'inquiète, Ike me couvre.

- Mais... et pour le portable ?

- C'est celui de Ike, il me l'a prêté. »

Il me sourit fièrement.

- « Si jamais ta mère le découvre, tu...

- ...Je suis un homme mort, je sais. Mais j'avais envie de te voir, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

Je me sens rougir. Je vais devoir lui parler plus tôt que prévu, je ne m'y étais pas préparé putain !

- « Bien sûr que si !

- Ah, en fait, merci de m'avoir aider, sans toi, je me serais casser la gueule...

- Ouais, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par la porte d'entrée ?

- Pour pas me faire cramer par tes vieux, ils cafteraient à ma mère.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end... »

Son visage semble se décomposer.

- « Tu veux dire que j'ai escaladé cette putain de fenêtre pour rien ?

- Euh...

- Bordel, je suis dégoûté. »

Je ris.

- « Espèce de sadique, j'ai faillis crever je te rappelle. »

Puis il rit avec moi. Puis la conversation de Kenny me revient brusquement en mémoire.

- « Hem... Kyle ?

- Ouais ?

- Je... enfin, tu... on... est-ce que...

- Tu es tout rouge. »

Putain, je n'y arriverais jamais.

- « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Enfin je crois. »

Hein ? Comment il pourrait savoir ? Il parle sûrement d'autre chose...

- « Kenny m'a raconté.

- Q-quoi ?

- Vous vous êtes engueulé... et il t'a dit... »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie.

- « Il te l'a dis, non... ? Ce que je ressens pour toi... »

Kyle détourne le regard, aussi rouge que moi.

- « Ah... Euh... Oui... Et il t'a dit pour moi aussi... non ? »

Kyle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- « De quoi ? »

Putain, il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre ?!

- « Bah... Moi, comment je suis... vis-à-vis de toi... »

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je me demande si il ne l'entend pas d'ici.

- « Non... mais je sais que tu n'es pas gay... mais je voudrais qu'on reste meilleur ami... Si tu veux toujours de moi... »

Pause. QUOI ? Kenny ne lui a rien dit ? Putain ! Je vais devoir lui dire moi-même ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Sale petit con !

- « Kyle... »

_« Mais t'es bigleux ?! Ça fait un an qu'il te court après ! Mais toi, t'étais trop occupé avec ta pauv' pute de Lola ! ''Oh Kyle, Lola m'a plaqué ! Jamais plus je ne trouverais quelqu'un !'' Putain, tu te rends compte qu'il a supporté tes conneries pendant tout ce temps ?! Tu te rends compte qu'il m'appelait en chialant parce que tu préférais annuler vos plans pour être avec ta salope de Lola ?! Puis merde, bouge toi le cul Stan ! »_

- « Je... »

_« Et puis merde, si t'as pas les couilles d'aller parler à Kyle, reste comme ça ! Reste à le regarder bêtement et à fantasmer sur lui ! »_

- « Stan... ? »

_« Bouge toi le cul Stan ! »_

Et puis merde, de quoi j'ai peur ? Il m'aime non ?

- « Je t'aime... plus qu'un meilleur ami... »

J'hésite et m'approche de lui. Il me regarde les yeux ronds. Nos visage sont proche l'un de l'autre.

- « Tu... tu es sûr ? »

Je sens son souffle chaud fouetté mon visage.

- « Oui. »

Puis c'est là que sa se produisit. Sans trop savoir comment, mes lèvres étaient collés à celles de Kyle. La température semble monter de plusieurs degrés. Kyle passe une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma hanche, tandis que mes mains se balades dans ses magnifiques boucles. Nos langues se touchaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. La chaleur commence à me monter à la tête.

Nos mains deviennent baladeuses, s'attardant sous le tee-shirt de l'autre. Kyle me pince légèrement le téton droit, je gémis contre sa bouche. Une chaleur familière commence à naître dans mon bas ventre... Merde, est-ce qu'on va... ?

Kyle me pousse légèrement, m'entraînant vers mon lit. Il quitte mes lèvres quelques secondes pour foutre mes draps par terre, me plaque contre le matelas et s'allonge sur moi. Nos bouches se rejoignent une nouvelle fois, plus brutalement. Nos deux érections se frottent accidentellement, nous poussons un gémissement en même temps. Putain, c'est tellement chaud...

Kyle m'enlève mon tee-shirt, je lui arrache le sien en retour. Mes mains tremblantes parcours son corps assez musclés dû au basket.

Kyle lâche mes lèvres pour suçoter mes lobes d'oreilles.

- « Gggh... Kyle...

- Tu es sexy quand t'es excité. »

Il abandonne mes lobes pour m'embrasser dans le creux du cou. Je soupire de bien-être, pendant qu'il descend sucer mon mamelon durci. Mon érection s'amplifie tandis qu'il s'attaque à celui de gauche, le mordillant tendrement. Je gémis son nom pour la énième fois.

Kyle descend encore, puis arrivé au niveau du nombril, fourre sa langue dedans.

- « Kyle... »

Il continu de me lécher pendant qu'il déboutonne agilement mon pantalon. Il ouvre ma braguette et envoie valser mon jeans à travers la pièce. Je rougis, une bosse bien visible à travers mon boxer.

Kyle embrasse tendrement mes hanches, descendant lentement vers mon ''petit problème''... Oh mon dieu, il ne va quand même pas... la mettre dans la bouche... ?

Il embrasse la bosse à travers mon boxer. Des frissons de plaisirs parcours tout mon corps. Il commence à la sucer à travers le tissu, je pousse un gémissement incontrôlé. Puis il m'enlève mon boxer qui connu le même sort que mon jeans.

Il m'embrasse dans le creux des cuisses. Putain, le con ! Il fait exprès de me faire languir le plus possible ! Si il continu comme ça, je vais jouir avant qu'il ne me... Merde, non, pas maintenant !

Il embrasse le haut de mon érection. Putain ! Il prend fermement mon érection avec sa main droite, entamant un lent mouvement de va et viens. Sa langue vient titiller le bout de mon gland. MERDE, il faut que je pense à un truc pas excitant... Cartman et ma sœur en train de baiser ! Dégueulasse, j'ai l'image en tête ! Elle lui taille une pipe... Horrible putain !

Je suis vite ramené à la réalité quand Kyle me prend en entier dans sa bouche.

- « Gggh, Kyle ! »

Il effectue un premier mouvement de tête. Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort.

Ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides, et mes gémissements de plus en plus audibles. Putain, heureusement que personne n'est à la maison : je n'arrive pas a rester discret !

Mes mains agrippent sa tignasse. Je n'en peux plus, le plaisir me monte à la tête.

- « Kyle ! Arrête, je vais... »

Au lieu de s'éloigner, il accélère le rythme. Merde, je ne peux plus me retenir ! J'émets un gémissement plus audible que les autres avant de me vider dans sa bouche.

J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. C'était tellement mieux de ce que j'avais pu imaginer...

Kyle se repositionne face à moi et m'embrasse, me faisant goûter le goût de mon propre sperm. Le goût n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais je ne dis rien... Je ne veux pas briser cet instant.

- « Stan... Je n'en peux plus, touche-moi... »

Kyle s'allonge à côté de moi et prend ma main pour la diriger vers son entre jambe. Je rougis légèrement : Je n'ai aucune expérience... Et si je n'arrive pas à le satisfaire ?

Je défais son jeans et lui retire, essayant de cacher mes tremblements. Kyle me fixe, et ça me stresse encore plus. Et si je m'y prends mal au point de le faire débander ?

- « Stan... »

Kyle presse ma main sur son érection. Putain, elle est grosse. J'enlève maladroitement son boxer, et prend son érection en main. Je commence à le masturber lentement.

- « Mmmh, Stan... »

Il a l'air d'apprécier... Ma peur s'estompe, et j'accélère mon mouvement de poignet. Il se met à gémir de plus en plus fort et sa respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée. Mon ''petit soldat'' se (re)met au garde à vous, comme dirait Cartman. Quand je sens qu'il va bientôt venir, j'accélère une dernière fois le mouvement, puis comme je l'avais prédis, il jouit sur son estomac en gémissant mon nom.

Il reprend son souffle et me fixe une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- « Stan, tu me donnes trop envie... »

Il se rallonge sur moi et nos dents s'entrechoquent pour la énième fois.

- « Retourne-toi... »

Je l'interroge du regard, le stress m'envahissant de nouveau.

- « Fais moi confiance. »

Il m'offre la vue d'un de ses sourires ravageurs, donc je cède et me positionne sur le ventre. Ce n'est pas très confortable, étant donné que je bande toujours...

Kyle saisit mes hanches et me les redressent. Je me retrouve les jambes écartés et le cul en l'air... Euh, what the fuck...? Il se repositionne, son visage proche de mes fesses. Une chaleur intense se répand sur mon visage.

- « Kyle... ?

- Je suppose... que tu n'as pas de lubrifiant ?

- Du... quoi ? »

Du lubrifiant ?! Il veut quand même pas me... Putain !

- « Je prend ça pour un non. »

Il écarte délicatement mes fesses, et embrasse mon intimité. C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fou, mais c'est bon... Au bout d'un moment, je sens sa langue entrer en moi. Putain ! C'est tellement... chaud.

Sa salive commence à couler le long de mes cuisses. Putain, si quelqu'un m'avait dis il y a quelques jours que Kyle ferait... ce qu'il est en train de faire... je l'aurais pris pour un fou à lier.

Kyle s'arrête au bout de quelques minutes. Merde, j'ai peur de se qui va suivre...

- « Kyle... ? Est-ce que tu vas... ? »

Il émet un petit rire nerveux.

- « Stan, arrête de me stresser aussi... Juste... dis moi si tu veux que j'arrête...

- Non ! Je ne veux pas... »

Il rit, l'air plus détendu. Puis son index entre en moi. Ah, c'est bizarre ! Son majeur fait de même. Merde, ça commence à me faire mal !

- « Désolé... si ça fait mal... »

Ses deux doigts font des mouvements de ciseaux. Je me mort la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Est-ce que... nous allons vraiment le faire ? Là ? Maintenant ? Ici ? Putain...

Ses doigts changent sans cesses d'angles, s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi.

- « Bordel, je n'arrive pas à la trouver...

- Ggh... H-hein ? De q-quoi tu paaAAAAH !

- Bingo. »

Ses doigts retapent dans cet endroit et une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahit.

- « Putain, Kyle ! »

Puis ses doigts se retirent. Merde. Je sais ce qui va suivre... et ça me terrifie...

Kyle se redresse derrière moi. Je sens quelque chose de gros et dur se placer au niveau de mon intimité. Merde, ce ne sont pas ses doigts. Putain, ça va me faire trop mal !

- « Je vais y aller doucement...

- Kyle, je ne... »

AH PUTAIN ! J'ai l'impression que ma chair se déchire ! Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

Il reste comme ça pendant au moins un éternité. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, la douleur n'empire pas... j'ai même l'impression qu'elle diminue.

Kyle semble s'en apercevoir et effectue un premier mouvement, s'enfonçant d'avantage. Merde, ça fait encore mal !

- « Mmmh... c'est... serré... tellement... bon... »

L'enfoiré. Pendant que je suis en train de souffrir le martyre, lui est en train de...

- « AH ! »

Kyle retape dans cet endroit qui me procure tant de plaisir.

- « Gggh ! Plus... fort... »

Il s'exécute aussitôt, accélérant ses coups de bassin par la même occasion.

Putain, Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là, parce qu'avec nos gémissement et les grincements de mon lit plus qu'audible, on serait grillés...

Les mouvements de Kyle deviennent limites brutaux. La douleur est revenu, mais tant que Kyle continu de toucher cet endroit, je m'en fou.

Je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis d'aussi bon...

Je vais bientôt venir.

Kyle prend mon érection et commence à me branler au même rythme que ses coups de hanche. Ah... Putain...

A peine qu'il entame un troisième mouvement, je me vide sur le matelas. Quelques secondes à peine, Kyle pousse un gémissement puissant et un liquide chaud entre en moi.

J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, tandis que Kyle se retire de moi. Mes jambes s'écroulent sur mon lit. Ah, putain ! Sous le coup du plaisir, je n'avais pas remarqué les courbatures se former à force d'être resté dans cette position !

Kyle s'écroule à son tour sur mon dos.

- « Bordel, je t'aime.

- Moi... moi aussi. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je viens de coucher avec mon meilleur ami... Mais je ne regrette rien. Kyle m'aime, et en cet instant, c'est tout ce qui importe.


End file.
